


Can't

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severus will not be told what to do.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Can't

"Can't eat that."

"Don't believe that you can tell me what I can and can't do for one moment, Mr Weasley."

"I said, can't eat that. Mum's planning to use it for dinner tonight. You wouldn't want my mum chastising you in front of my younger brother and his friends, now would you? Or in front of Mr Lupin?" Bill smirked.

Severus set the fruit down, glowering at his former student. "You've made your point perfectly clear. Now, if you've nothing else to do but be a nuisance, I ask you to go elsewhere to do so."

Bill quirked an eyebrow, nodded and left.


End file.
